powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Bulletproof Durability
The power to be immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire. Sub-power of Dermal Armor and Enhanced Durability. Variation of Selective Invulnerability. Also Called * Ballistic Protection * Bullet Immunity * Bulletproof Skin * Bulletproofness Capabilities User is immune or highly resistant to bullets and gunfire, whether by having an armor, ability to heal very quickly, letting the bullets pass right through them or some other way. Associations * Dermal Armor * Elasticity * Enhanced Durability * Enhanced Regeneration * Intangibility * Invulnerability * Metal Mimicry * Regenerative Durability * Selective Invulnerability * Weapon Immunity Limitations * User isn't immune to pain or knock-back. * Close-range or contact shots may still harm the user. * High-caliber bullets may be able to breach the user's skin. * In some cases, the User can be harmed by bullets and feel the impact, but not actually killed by the bullets. Known Users Gallery File:Illyriabulletproof.png|Illyria (Angel), as a demon, is naturally immune to bullets. File:Gyanza's_Muscle_Armor.png|Gyanza Rujike (Black Cat) bulking his muscles so much that bullets simply bounce off of them. File:Papillon's_Bulletproof_Alchemic_Skin.png|Papillon (Busou Renkin) became invulnerable to bullets when he became a humanoid homunculus, due to the alchemical energy flowing in his immortal body. File:Bulletproof.jpg|After being injured in a car wreck, F.B.I. Agent Baldwin P. Vess (C.O.P.S.) was outfitted with a cybernetic bulletproof torso, thus earning him the codename "Bulletproof". File:Mr._Anaconda_Catches_Bullets.png|Mr. Anaconda (Crayon Shin-chan) has the power of the genie, and was able to catch bullets without it so much as scratching his skin. File:Superman's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Superman (DC Comics) possesses supernaturally dense tissues under the yellow sun, allowing bullets to bounce off him harmlessly. File:Osoreda_shoots_Ryuk.png|Ryuk the Shinigami (Death Note) is completely immune to the gunshots fired by Kiichiro Osoreda, unless he willingly allows them to affect him. Bulma_Shooting_Goku.jpg|Though the bullets do cause him pain, Goku (Dragon Ball) is largely unharmed by Bulma's machine gun fire. File:Tambourine's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Tambourine (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets from even a machine gun, as they bounce harmlessly off his ki-infused body. File:Piccolo's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|King Piccolo (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to his Namekian regeneration and the immense ki flowing through his powerful body. File:Artificial_Human_-17's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Android 17 (Dragon Ball) has been converted into a powerful cyborg, one so powerful that a bullet simply bounces off his cheek. File:Cell's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Cell (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to the regenerative abilities picked up from Piccolo and the immense ki flowing through his powerful body. File:Gohan_Catches_Machine_Gun_Bullets.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball) is completely immune to bullets, to the point where he can even catch a machine gun bullet without a scratch on his hand. File:Majin_Boo's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Majin Buu (Dragon Ball) is immune to bullets due to the immense ki flowing through his powerful body. File:Two-Star_Dragon's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Haze Shenron (Dragon Ball) had a shotgun shell bounce off of his thick hide harmlessly. File:Bling's_Bulletproof_Diamond_Skin.png|Bling (Marvel Comics) has diamond skin, causing bullets to bounce off her harmlessly. File:Luffy's_Bulletproof_Rubber_Body.png|Monkey D. Luffy (One Piece) has a body of rubber, causing bullets to bounce back at the shooters, so long as the bullets are not made of Seastone. File:Daz_Bones'_Bulletproof_Steel_Skin.png|Daz Bones (One Piece) possesses a body of steel blades, rendering bullets to bounce off him harmlessly. File:Hody's_Bulletproof_Skin.png|Hody Jones (One Piece) abused the usage of Energy Steroids, granting him a strengthened body to block bullets harmlessly. File:Pekoms'_Bulletproof_Turtle_Shell.png|Pekoms (One Piece) becomes immune to bullets even from a Gatling gun when he transforms into his turtle form. File:Franky-One-Piece-New-World.jpg|Franky's (One Piece) cyborg body has high level of resistance to gunfire, explosives and even cannonballs (though his back remains vulnerable). File:Iron_shogun_bulletproof.gif|Franky (One Piece) gaining further bulletproof durability from residing inside the Franky Shogun armor. Big Mom.png|Charlotte Linlin's (One Piece) skin is near-indestructible making her completely immune to bullets and even cannon-fire. SF STEAM MANUAL EN LRv5-12.png|Chaos (Sonic the Hedgehog) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Immunities Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries